


#DomesticLife

by Ashrocksit08



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashrocksit08/pseuds/Ashrocksit08
Summary: Cheryl and Toni make breakfast together at Thistlehouse. That's pretty much it.





	#DomesticLife

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic request I got on my Tumblr vixensandserpents.tumblr.com from rivchoni who requested 'Could u write like a fluffy one of them being domestic and just soft and cute ?' 
> 
> I don't know if I nailed soft and cute, but work is slow and I tried so hope it maybe makes someone smile a little. 
> 
> Comments/Choni discussion is always welcome, and as always thanks for reading.
> 
> Oh last thing, I had a scene kind of like this in my head for 'The Art Of Her Deal' but it ended up not really fitting so I guess I wrote this sort of in that fic's verse, but it can easily be read without having read that.

“Remind me why we’re doing this again?” Cheryl stood in front of a counter full of breakfast foods, rather the ingredients for breakfast foods with Toni looking way more pleased with herself than she ought to have been in Cheryl’s opinion. “We are doing this because you said you were hungry.” Toni reminded her, and it was true, Cheryl was hungry. They’d stayed in bed, celebrating the fact that the redhead now had free reign of both Thistlehouse and Blossom Maple Farms. That, and well they were two attractive teenagers in a new relationship. 

“Right, but when I said that, I said it so you would make me food, not this.” Cheryl pouted and even stomped her foot like the petulant child she kind of could be at times if she were being honest with herself. She’d never cooked in her life, honestly she’d barely ever made a sandwich or a bowl of cereal herself let alone something that required a stove or oven. 

“Mhm, and what happens if you’re hungry and I’m not around to make you food?” Toni asked her girlfriend while she moved behind her and slipped her arms around the taller girl’s waist. “You could just always be around and then we wouldn’t have a need for any of this or your silly what ifs.” Cheryl retorted back and Toni squeezed her in tandem with a disapproving groan in response. 

“Or I can just hire a chef.” Cheryl knew that wasn’t flying either, all it earned her was another squeeze/groan combination, and Cheryl turned around in Toni’s arms then threw her arms around the Serpent’s shoulders, “Okay, okay, I’ll try. But if it’s a nightmare then I reserve the right to hire a chef at least part time.” 

“And people assume I’m the whipped one.” Toni smiled victoriously and leaned up on her tip toes enough to kiss Cheryl on the nose. “Seriously though, you know I wouldn’t ask you to do it if I didn’t think it’d be a good thing for you, right?” Toni asked Cheryl sincerely, her eyes softening as they looked into the light brown ones she could 100% see herself falling in love with someday soon. It took all of the fight the brat in Cheryl might wanted to have put up right out of her, and instead she acquiesced. “I know, TT. Let’s do this and unleash my inner Julia Child. What’s first?” 

“Okay, so you want to time everything out, we’ve got bacon, waffles, eggs and fruit. Waffles take about 5 minutes per and we don’t have to worry about making them one at a time because you have this extra as hell waffle maker that makes four at a time, which means we want to get the bacon cooked first because that’s going to take the longest.” Toni explained, and backed away from Cheryl to turn on and pre-heat the redhead’s oven. Cheryl stood there and looked between the bacon and Toni who leaned against the counter once she’d turned the oven on. 

“What, you want me to touch that? It’s raw meat.” Toni just crossed her arms seeing as how they just went through this, and Cheryl huffed again, making a show of washing and drying her hands, then opening the package of bacon. “All you have to do is lay a few strips on top of the baking sheet and pop it in the oven.” Toni coached her, amused at her girlfriend’s actions, even sneaking a few pictures when her back was turned. 

Truthfully, it took less than half an hour before everything was finished and plated and the two girls sat down to enjoy the spoils of their labor. When Toni picked up her fork, Cheryl smacked it down and out of her hand, “Wait, not yet. We have to commemorate this.” Cheryl ordered and Toni practically growled, “Baby… you don’t know this about me yet, but it’s not a great idea to come between me and food. Especially breakfast. Breakfast is my favorite.” Toni watched an unfazed Cheryl as she pulled down two champagne flutes as well as a bottle of bubbly from her freezer, “Now who’s being dramatic, Cha Cha? I’ll only take a minute.” Cheryl came back over and poured each flute half with champagne and half with orange juice. Afterwards, she picked up her phone, and snapped a few photos from the comfort of Toni’s lap. “There. Hashtag domestic life.” Cheryl kissed Toni’s lips, letting it linger briefly before she got up and went back to her seat, “Now we can eat.” Toni picked her fork up again, and the moment she stabbed her eggs, Cheryl stopped her again, “Wait!” 

“Seriously?!” 

“We should make a toast. Let me.” From where she sat, Cheryl raised her flute, when she saw Toni didn’t she cleared her throat loudly and Toni picked the flute up all the while thinking maybe she was the whipped one in the relationship, but the moment she saw Cheryl’s brilliant smile she decided that if she was, she was okay with it if it meant Cheryl smiling like that. 

“Okay, first I would like to dedicate this to Jay Jay, who never would have thought he’d see the day I cooked an actual meal. I’m sure heaven has crystal clear HD so take a good look. Next, to my Toni. Who refuses to not challenge me in the best ways. Seriously, this is probably nothing to you, but it’s a first for me and I’m just grateful that’s it’s another first I get to share with you, beautiful.” 

Toni was pretty sure this was closer to an award acceptance speech than a toast, and that her eggs weren’t getting any warmer, but she wouldn’t dare interrupt Cheryl, this was clearly a moment for her. Dramatics aside, she was proud of Cheryl and it was easy to see that despite her many (many) protests, Cheryl was proud of herself too. “And with that, all that’s really left to say is Bon Appétit!” Both girls leaned over to clink their glasses together then took a sip, solidifying the end of the toast. This time, both Toni and Cheryl picked up their utensils and sampled the fruits of their labor. Toni was obviously satisfied with the outcome considering the large piece of waffle she happily shoved in her mouth, and Cheryl knew without a shadow of a doubt she had to be falling for this girl because even that came off as endearing to her. After she chewed and swallowed the Serpent asked, “So what do you think?”

 

“This is amazing, dare I say this may rival pancakes at Pop’s.” Cheryl smiled at her girlfriend as she watched her drown her waffle in more of her family’s famous maple syrup. 

“Good.” Toni responded and smirked, “Next we’ll tackle dinner.”


End file.
